To set up connections in contemporary communications systems, for example, voice, video and multimedia connections, the connections must be estabished over a plurality of communications networks. Such networks include both long distance networks that function as transit networks, as well as local networks. A long distance network may be a Wide Area Network (WAN), and a local network may be a Local Area Network (LAN). A different connection setup protocol is frequently used in the long distance transit network from that used in the local networks, which contain the source and destination points of a connection.
A typical use for establishing connections over local and transit networks is the setting up of a narrowband inter-network connection over a broadband network that functions as a transit network. In this example, the narrowband inter-network connection can be a real time voice communication. In order to set up such a narrowband inter-network connection, it is necessary to perform narrowband signaling between the source and destination of the connection in accordance with a local connection setup protocol. In addition, however, it is also necessary to perform signaling in accordance with a broadband connection setup protocol in order to set up a broadband user data connection via the broadband network.
According to the prior art, such a broadband transit connection is set up completely before sending a narrowband connection setup message into the broadband network. Once the setup of the broadband transit connection has been confirmed, the narrowband connection setup message is transferred through the broadband network into the target network, and the narrowband connection setup can be continued. This method ensures that the broadband transit connection is set up by the time it is required for the transmission of the narrowband connection setup message.
The total time period that is required to setup the narrowband inter-network connection between the source and destination points is the sum of the setup times for a pure narrowband inter-network connection and a pure broadband transit connection. In comparison with a pure narrowband inter-network connection, the setup time for a narrowband connection that is routed through a broadband transit network having a different connection setup protocol can thus become considerably longer. These longer setup times can together lead to considerable delays, in particular when there are connections that are routed over a plurality of transit networks.
Thus, setting up an inter-network connection using a narrowband connection setup message that is transmitted between networks over a transit network that uses a connection setup protocol specific to the transit network involves waiting for the sum of the setup times for the inter-network connection and the connection of each transit network. A method is therefore sought that reduces the time to setup an inter-network connection using a narrowband connection setup message that is transmitted between networks over a transit network. An apparatus is desired that carries out the faster setup.